


You'll always be sexy to me

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas feeling self conscious, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, martin makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas sees his young lover all wet and enticing one day and realizes just how old he really is. Self awareness and self consciousness rears their ugly heads in our favorite FO and Martin needs to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always be sexy to me

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked. I hope you like it!!

Martin was in the middle of getting rid of a particularly stubborn bit of bird droppings on his van when his mobile rang in his pocket. He wiped his hands dry and fished it out. The caller id on the screen made him crack a huge smile as he answered it.

"Douglas. Hi!"

"Hello Martin. I was wondering if you were free this evening?"

"Free? For what?"

"Oh I dunno. Perhaps a splendid dinner cooked by yours truly and followed by a film and maybe if you're very lucky indeed, a particularly good shag at then end of it, followed of course with breakfast tomorrow morning before we fly for San Francisco."

Martin could practically taste Douglas' cooking, and Douglas himself and his mouth watered. "Yes. I don't have any other van jobs lined up today as a matter of fact. I had one earlier though."

"Oh? What are you doing right now?" He purred. 

"Washing the van. The tree I parked it under was full of birds that apparently just feasted" he looked at his halfway clean van and nudged the bucket of not-so-soapy water at his feet with his toe. He had only a couple of drops left in the bottle and it clearly wasn't enough to do the whole van.

"Ah. Well do you need a hand?" Douglas asked.

"No, thank you though. I'm fine. Well, actually. There is one thing you could do. Of course if it isn't too much trouble. I mean, if you wanted to of course." He began stammering and felt his ears turning red. He has been dating his first officer for six months and he still got all flustered.

"Martin. Whatever it is, I'll do it. Just ask" 

Martin could almost see the old sod smiling at him through the phone, and he took a breath. "Well, if you could, I need some more soap. I used all mine up and frankly...I...well, soap gets expensive and I still need to change the oil." His whole face began flushing. 

"Of course. I'll bring you some right away. And some wax from when I did my car last week. Sound okay?"

"You-you're sure?" He fretted.

"I will be there in half an hour" 

Martin heard the sound of Douglas rustling around and the jingle of his keys. "Thank you, Douglas. I...I love you" they had exchanged that endearment about two months earlier, but every time felt like the first to Martin. 

"I love you too, you daft thing" Douglas replied warmly and rang off.

Almost exactly thirty minutes later, Douglas' Lexus was pulling up against the kerb in front of Parkside Terrace and the man himself was getting out. Martin peeked around the back of the van and grinned, hosepipe in one hand and sponge in the other. Douglas' mouth nearly fell open. Martin looked gorgeous.

He was wearing a white tshirt now so thoroughly soaking wet, it clung to his wiry, muscular torso like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. His back and abdominal muscles, toned from years of his man with a van job, were clearly visible through the cheap white cotton. His red, curly hair was awry but because it was also wet, it looked artfully touselled rather than soaked. His wet blue jeans were also clinging to him, leaving the curve of his arse sinfully visible through the fabric. In this moment, Martin looked every bit a man in the prime of his life, and Douglas suddenly felt every bit a man significantly past that. 

"Douglas!" Martin turned off the hose and ran over to him, trainers splashing in a large puddle he had made at the end of the drive. "Thank you so much. I hope I didn't put you to any trouble" he ran a hand through his curls, which only made them look more rakish and almost flirty.

"Of course you didn't" Douglas recovered himself and smiled. "I'd give you a hug, but you seem a bit...damp" 

"Oh, I am." Martin looked down with a grin and pulled his shirt away from his body and it hung loosely in front of him, concealing his muscles again. 

"Well, I need to go to the shops to get the things for dinner. I was thinking roast?"

"Sounds perfect." Martin's face began heating up a little. "Along...along with...erm. with everything else" he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Douglas had to smile at his extremely attractive yet completely adorable boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Dinner's at six. Bring an appetite." He pulled back and winked, "Until then, captain." He said with a sly grin before turning back to his car, his smile sliding off his face. 

Martin turned up at six on the dot, wearing a light blue jumper that fit him very well that Douglas had bought him recently, a pair of black trousers, and a big smile. He was holding a beat up duffel bag in one hand and his only garment bag with his uniform in it laid over his other arm. Douglas answered the door and enveloped him in a hug as soon as he got over the threshold. "To make up for earlier, sir." He rumbled in Martin's ear. 

When they broke apart, Douglas noted happily that Martin's cheeks were pink. He loved that he could do that still. Heaven knew the boy deserved to be as happy as he could. 

He regarded Martin for a moment and the memory of him in that wet tshirt and jeans came roaring back. It had nearly been forgotten in shopping, preparing, cooking and waiting. But looking at his gorgeous, young lover brought back not only that memory that would certainly be used to fuel his wanking for the foreseeable future, but that curl of not quite jealousy, but self awareness back to his gut. Douglas had of course, seen Martin naked countless times. But there was something so dirty and sinful about being so bare with his clothes on. Martin had been so unaware of how bare he was, and therefore completely unselfconscious and even more beautiful. 

Douglas had always known he wasn't a young man anymore. He was fully cognizant of the fact that he was fifty six years old and sleeping with a man twenty years his junior. Of course Martin was still going to be tight and thin. He wasn't even forty yet for christ's sake. Granted, his man with a van job certainly helped keep him in shape. But seeing him looking so young and so beautiful just made him realize his own age all the more strongly.

He quickly stuffed down his feelings and smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "There's a fruit torte chilling in the fridge for dessert. And good wine breathing in the kitchen. Go and put your things in my bedroom and come in for dinner. And as Martin turned to head down the hallway towards the bedroom, Douglas playfully slapped his arse and greeted Martin's faux indignant squawk with a cheeky grin.

"God, Douglas." Martin nearly groaned after setting down his fork. "That was amazing" 

"It rather was, wasn't it?" He smiled over his water glass and finished it off. He had watched Martin rapidly put away two full helpings of everything while he delicately nibbled at his own notably smaller portion. He wasn't terribly hungry anymore.

"Sorry, I made rather a pig of myself. I hadn't eaten since breakfast." He smiled ruefully. 

"Which was a slice of toast, wasn't it?" 

He hesitated a moment. "Yes." 

"Oh Martin!" He chided not seriously. "More wine?"

"That was all I had left!" He replied indignantly, actually sounding hurt. "And. Yes. Please"

Douglas got up and poured him another glass. "I know, love. And I was only teasing." He set it down in front of him and kissed the top of his head. "I'll make you a big breakfast tomorrow, okay?" He sat down, already knowing he'd be making a big pot of stew and bringing it into work for Martin under the guise of 'I made too much, please take it so it won't go off.' He knew that Martin knew it was a lie, but he also knew that he needed the food. 

"Sounds good" he smiled. "Crepes?"

"Anything you want, darling. Plenty of fruit is still left. Oh. Speaking of, did you save some room for my world famous torte? Two helpings of roast, potatoes and veg is quite a lot for such a skinny chap." Douglas grinned, knowing full well Martin wasn't going to refuse. Martin never got fresh fruit despite living in student housing at an agricultural school. It was much too expensive.

"I think I can muster up a bit of room. It was quite a big job this morning" a faint blush came over his freckled cheeks.

Douglas stood back up and went the refrigerator and pulled out his creation. It was gorgeous if he did say so himself. A beautiful crust with cream and beautiful fresh berries and kiwis all over it. He set it down and got two plates, a knife and a cake spatula, bringing everything over. He cut and handed Martin a huge slice and gave himself a much smaller one and sat. 

Martin's eyes narrowed fractionally for a second, but he said nothing about it. "Looks almost too pretty to eat" he did say.

"Well, it's not made to be looked at. Go on." He gestured with his fork. 

Martim took a bite, letting out an almost indecent moan of pleasure and let his eyes close for a moment. "Oh Douglas. This is delicious" 

Douglas took a bite. "It is good, isn't it?" He affected nonchalance, but he had heard Martin make very similar noises in various states of undress, and the noise was enough to force Douglas to cross his legs under the table. 

When they were finished, Martin immediately began clearing up. "You cooked. Let me do the washing up." He said with a kiss to Douglas' cheek. 

He stood up and took the plates from him. "I'll wash. You dry" 

"Deal." Martin stole a quick kiss and smiled. 

Douglas brought all the dishes to the sink and put some fairy liquid into the basin and filled it with water. He was feeling a little bit better than he had earlier. Martin obviously loved him and was attracted to him. He had nothing at all to worry about. 

After the kitchen was clean and the leftovers were dealt with, Douglas led Martin into the sitting room. "How about a film?" 

"Actually, I was hoping maybe...you'd play for me?" Martin awkwardly was trying to steer Douglas towards the piano. 

"Of course. Sit down on the sofa and get comfortable." He shooed Martin over to the large, comfortable couch and sat himself down on the stool. He looked over to see Martin curled up on the edge nearest him, watching him with wide, green eyes. 

He flashed him a quick grin and began to play. The song was unfamiliar to Martin, as Douglas had composed it himself. It had started as something of a creative exercise and suddenly had taken a life of its own. He had never composed a song before, but once he got the hang of it, Douglas found it was a bit like writing poetry. Which he absolutely had never done. Not ever. That notebook hidden in the back of his wardrobe was completely empty. 

The song was beautiful. Light and airy in some parts and then sweet and melancholy in others. Passionate and firey as well. It encapsulated their entire relationship and it was everything Douglas had wanted to tell him without words. 

When it was over, he looked up to see Martin smiling with more fondness and warmth than he had ever seen in his expressive face. "That's...gorgeous Douglas. Absolutely amazing. What was it? It was different than what you usually play."

"It doesn't have a title" he answered softly. "The artist dedicated it to the love of his life. It's merely called 'Martin'" 

"Martin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's a weird name for...a...oh Douglas. Was that...?" His voice had gone breathless. "Was that for me?"

"Yes." He smiled slowly, but his eyes were nervous. "Did you like it?"

"Did I...? Oh my god. I loved it." He got up and rushed at him. Douglas stood up in just enough time to avoid being knocked over as Martin hugged him. "I love it. I love it and I love you." His face was buried in Douglas' jumper and his voice was thick and wet, so Douglas merely held him and rubbed his back. "I'm so glad. I'm so happy you liked it" he kissed the top of his head. 

Martin eventually pulled back and looked up at him, eyes shining. Without saying a word, he fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. 

The kiss immediately became heated as it deepened and their tongues were in each other's mouths. Martin's hands gripped Douglas' back and dug in and Douglas began running his hands through Martin's thick, curly hair. 

"Bedroom." Martin gasped into his mouth, and in an infrequent show of dominance, grabbed Douglas by the wrist and began pulling. 

Douglas followed, both lustful and uncharacteristically and suddenly nervous. He had never felt uncomfortable having sex before, but this time...it felt...different.

When they were in the bedroom, however, hormones took over and he moaned when Martin made quick work of his jumper, threw it on the back of a chair, and took his nipple between his teeth, scraping lightly. 

"Oh Douglas. I want you so much" he purred when Douglas removed his shirt and tossed it to join Martin's on the chair. He pulled back and began kissing him again.

They naturally fell into Douglas' large bed, hands wandering and mouths all over each other. Their clothes became a tangled mess on the floor and when they were both naked, hard and wanting, bodies tucked together, all of Douglas' insecurities came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. 

He became very aware of his tummy, not obese by any measure, but not flat or muscular like Martin's. He was aware of his pectoral muscles, not tight like Martin's. His sagged slightly. He was soft, gently rounded, the result of a sedentary job and thoroughly middle aged. His hair was now more grey than black and he required glasses for reading. 

All of this at once came into Douglas' mind, and his first instinct was to push Martin who was now looking at him with inquisitive eyes, away and cover himself. But he squashed that. He met Martin's gaze instead.  
"Are...are you okay, Douglas?" Martin asked, shyness entering his voice. "If you want to...if you don't want to...That's okay." 

"Don't be silly." He soothed with a peck to his kiss swollen lips. "Of course I want to" Douglas was nothing if not a good liar. He wanted to cover himself back up and go to sleep. But he was also good at pleasing Martin. And distracting him. He easily flipped them over, so Martin's erection was digging into his hip. "And I can see just how much you want to." He rumbled as he began kissing down Martin's body. 

He took Martin completely into his mouth, practically swallowing him completely. He began working his shaft with his lips and tongue, as he moved up and down, teasing the slit with the very tip of his tongue before sliding back down. Martin's cries were growing delirious and louder as he used that as a cue to move faster and harder. One hand gently cupped his bollocks and the other moved to position. At exactly the right moment, the very tip of Douglas' index finger began teasing his arsehole and Martin became completely undone, hardly able to choke out a warning before he was coming hard, whole body jerking compulsively, back arching off the bed.

When his cock became soft, Douglas was aware of a little tap to the top of his head. His cue that Martin was oversensitive now that he had come. He released him and moved up the bed, flopping down next to him. "Feel good?" He teased as Martin heaved and panted, trying to get his breath back.

"That was amazing" he finally got out. "And it's your turn" he kissed him deeply and before Douglas could say anything, Martin's hand was down to his cock. His flaccid cock. "Douglas?" He asked softly after pulling back. "Did you not want...to?" 

"Yes. Of course I did. I'm just tired." He smiled at him. "Pleasuring you always brings me pleasure" 

"You were in the mood ten minutes ago." Martin pointed out gently. "Was it something I did?"

"No." His voice became more terse. "I just don't want to. Okay?" He got up and began looking for pyjamas. He wanted to cover up as soon as he could. One more second of being exposed, his fat, soft stomach on display where his perfect lover could see was more than he could bear.

"Why are you getting angry?" Martin sat up with his knees to his chin, looking ridiculously childish with his curly hair every which way and small frame. "It happens to every man. Especially..."

"Don't you dare say 'especially at your age'" Douglas spat out and threw Martin his pyjamas before putting on his own. 

"Why are you angry with me?' He asked again, eyes growing wider and sad. "I'm sorry." He stood. "Do you want me to leave?' He asked, completely bewildered. "I'm sorry" he began looking for his clothes. 

"No. Wait. Martin." Douglas pulled on his pyjamas. "I don't want you to go. And I'm not angry at you. Please...sit. We need to talk" Douglas hadn't planned on saying a word about it, just losing a few pounds silently. But Martin's face was confused and heartbroken and he couldn't let him leave like that. 

Martin put his pyjamas on and sat down cross legged on the bed, his expression reminding Douglas of an easily frightened woodland creature. 

He sat down across from him and looked at him. "Martin. I have a very important question. Do you find me attractive?" He asked seriously.

"What? That's a stupid question. Of course I do. It's obvious" Martin answered with a laugh.

"But why?" 

"What are you getting at, Douglas?" Martin reached over and took his hand. "What's this all about?"

"Why do you find me attractive?" Douglas asked again, squeezing his hand and determinedly looked down at the duvet.

"Oh, Douglas." His voice softened and he ran his thumb across the back of his knuckles. "There are so many things that make you attractive to me. But the thing that I love most...that attracts me most...probably your eyes."

"My eyes. Thank you. Thank you very much." He said bitterly. 

"You didn't let me finish." Martin held onto his hand tighter. "Yes. Your eyes. Because they're so expressive. They get this...glint thing when you're scheming or when you think you've done something clever. Did you know...that before we got together, I'd be looking over at you and our eyes would meet...and I'd get chills down my back. You'd smirk at me with those beautiful brown eyes and...I'd...well...it would be uncomfortable for a while." He blushed furiously and looked down at the duvet. 

After a beat, Martin continued. "I used to have so many fantasies you know. About you. Before we got together. God...you with those hands and that...body"

"Martin. Stop." Douglas looked at him and squeezed his hand so Martin would meet his gaze. "My body is not..."

"Not what?' He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not young anymore. I saw you..this morning in your white tshirt. God, you looked like someone out of uni. And I just look like an old man." Douglas' voice was soft and sad. 

"That's what this is about? You don't think...? Oh Douglas. You idiot." Martin moved closer and kissed him quickly. "You're...." he flushed, not good at this type of thing. "You're bloody amazing. You really are. You're tall and broad shouldered and...oh god you're going to make me say it."

"Say what?"

"You're the sexiest man in the world to me" he said going so furiously red, he matched his hair.

"Martin. I'm fifty six. I'm softening and sagging and greying and all the rest of it. How on earth is that sexy?" He asked skeptically.

"You walk into a room and instantly turn heads. You just...excude this charisma and charm. You can walk into a bar in Korea, not speak the language and have people hanging all over you and buying you drinks all night. Remember? You've actually done that. And I get to sit with you and know that in just a few hours, you'll be going to bed with me. The little socially awkward, ginger man sitting next to you while you regale the crowd. Do you have any idea how....sexy that is to me? To know that all those people want you and can't have you? Because I of all people get to sleep with you?"

"And you can do basically everything. Cook, play the piano, compose beautiful music apparently, dance, you're the best I've ever, ever had in bed...and you can fly the hell out of aeroplanes. Which is pretty sexy to me too. And your voice. Oh god...your voice. Your voice is directly hardwired to my...god. I get hard sometimes just listening to you do a cabin address."

"And the way you touch me...kiss me...like...like I'm a life preserver and you're drowning. Like you actually want to touch me. Be with me. Love me. You run your fingers which play the pianoso beautifully all over my body and oh my god...."

Martin's voice faltered and Douglas noticed his face was almost purple, he was so embarrassed. It was clearly torturing the poor boy to admit to all of this. And he was...for him. He must be telling the truth. "And I'm half convinced you just want me to pander to your enormous Richardsonian ego." He smirked at him.

Douglas reached out and pulled him in close in a huge hug. "Thank you" he said softly into his hair.

"I love you. And your body. And your ego." Martin replied teasingly, slightly squashed against his chest. 

And with that, Douglas pulled him down for a deep snog and Martin used his wiry strength to push him down so he was laying flat on his back. "Now. Let me show you how incredibly sexy I find you, Douglas Richardson" he licked his lips enticingly, and all Douglas could do was nod helplessly as his cock immediately sprang to attention. 

That night, Martin showed a very grateful Douglas three times just how attractive he found him. Which, thought Douglas as he held a very sated and very sweaty Martin against his own sweat-slicked chest as they fell asleep hours later, was what really mattered in the end. That he was here in bed with the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The man that he knew would always want him, even if he was a past it sod. The man he loved. And Douglas knew then that he was the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
